Different Choices Made
by dlevelwriter
Summary: AU where Jaime made different choices and nothing will be the same
1. Chapter 1

Four years in this place and it still smells like it did when I first came in and now I have to leave, and the smile I have on is one of mixed feeling at the prospect.

Leaving prison was the day I waited years for, but now…...

I don't really know what to feel

* * *

"Prisoner 214, Jamie Reagan; step forward" I heard my name being called out during roll call. Another guard walked up to me and told me to follow him to the processing area. There I got all the stuff that I had to surrender over back.

Bag

Wallet

ID card

Social security

A picture of the family, more specifically, of Danny, my niece and my nephews

I looked at the picture. "Huh…" I sighed, and looked back at the years. He came to visit once or twice. Dad never came and neither did my sister; I never blamed them.

Once I got all my belonging in the bag, the guard walked me to the entrance. I mentally started planning on what I would do when I got to the city, maybe crash with a friend for a while and start looking for a job or something. But when I stepped out the gate door; there was someone was waiting for me

"Danny?"

"Hey kid, welcome home"


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride back to New York was thick with an awkward silence as I looked out the window, watching as the bridge passes by us.

"So…. how's it been" Danny asked me with a shy voice.

I looked at him like he was stupid. "Alright, sorry I asked"

After a couple of minutes of silence, the only thing I could ask was "How's Linda?"

"Excuse me?" Danny asked, sounding confused.

"How's Linda" I said again.

"Oh she's fine, just fine…" Danny replied with a nervous smile.

"Does she know I'm coming?"

"Yah, of course she does, she's pretty excited!"

The way his voice sounded, I knew he was lying. I turned to look at him with as stern a face that I could muster "Danny, be honest with me"

"She does but… she's not happy about it"

"Y'know, you don't have to do this" I said as the city appeared in the horizon.

"I want to, your my brother and it's my responsibility, no matter what happened in the past" he replied with a sad smile and I left it at that.

The drive went silent for a while.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was Danny shaking my shoulder in an attempt to wake me.

"Waa… What time is it" I say, shaking my head a little to wake myself up.

Danny looked at his watch "About 4.30 p.m., you were asleep for maybe about an hour"

We stepped out of his car and took in a deep breath. So this is home, well at least until I find an apartment.

"Your house looks different" I said as I got my bag out of the trunk of the car.

"We got it renovated a couple of years ago, needed the extra space for another room" he said as we walked to the front door.

"Another room?"

"Jack said he was too old to be sharing a room with his brother"

We both walked in and it was as I remembered it, even the small flower pot that Linda put on the corner table.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, finally noticing how quiet the house was.

"Jack and Sean are grocery shopping with their mom" Danny said, walking into the kitchen and came back with a couple beers. "Here" handing a glass bottle to me.

"No, thanks I stopped drinking" smiling as I turned him down

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

"C'mon let me show you where you'll be sleeping" he said pointing with his thumb up the stairs

I followed him up the stairs, down the hall and into a room. "I got the room ready for you yesterday, I hope you like it"

The room was as simple as it could get. The walls were white and the bed was a simple single mattress with dark blue sheets and thick blanket, there was a table and a chair on one side of the wall and curtains were a strip pattern of yellow and light grey.

I sat on the bed and took the room in for a minute. "I hope you like, it was the best me and the kids could come up with" Danny said with a small smile on his lips.

"It's great" I replied in a voice that sounded like I was a little excited.

Danny just nodded his head and turned to leave

"Danny" and he turned around to look at me.

"Yes?"

"Thank you"


	3. Chapter 3

I laid down on my bed, staring at the celling trying to take in everything that was happening. I was free. The words tasted both bitter taste in my mouth, especially with what I did.

It felt like I was staring for hours before the sound of the front door opening with a loud crack caused me to jerk my body up.

"Dad!" I heard a voice call out as I left my room and made for the stairs.

I lingered at the top of the stairs, behind the wall, watching the family below. The two boys were carrying large paper bags. The taller one wearing glasses I assume is Jack and the smaller one must be Sean.

"Hey kiddo" Danny said, getting up from the couch and helping his sons with their grocery bags. Placing them on the island in the kitchen.

Then Linda walked into the living room.

She hasn't changed much over the years, just a few more wrinkles. She was replying to a text on her phone and smiled when she looked up at her husband.

"Hey honey" she said moving in to kiss Danny's cheek. They looked so happy and I thought maybe I shouldn't intrude. Then her face suddenly turned serious.

Her eyes started darting around the living room and kitchen and I knew she was looking for me.

"Boys, go upstairs, your father and I need to talk father for a bit" and with that the boys nodded and made for the stairs

As they made their way up I managed to speed walk my way back into to the room shutting my door, hoping they didn't hear me.

The sound of another door closing was my signal and I left my room shutting the door as quietly as possible before making my way down the hall to listen in on the conversation

"Danny, I know he's your brother, but with what happen are you sure it's safe"

"I know what happened was inexcusable but he is my brother and I promised mom that I would take care of him no matter what happens" Danny looked at his wife with what I assume were pleading eyes

"But what about Jack and Sean, what about their safety" I could tell that Linda was getting frustrated

"Jamie won't hurt them; I swear" Danny voice started getting louder

"And how can you be sure exactly"

"I... uh ...I, look Linda, please give him a chance that's all I'm asking, a chance; please…" at this point I could tell Danny was desperate to let me stay

And there I was standing at the top of the stairs, tears forming in my eyes

Then I heard a voice from behind where I stood

"Y'know it kind of rude to eavesdrop on people having a conversation

* * *

Thank you to everyone that wrote a review on my story this is my first ever fanfiction and the reviews always help


End file.
